


Dessert is Served, My Lord

by Sable_Nakahara



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker Merlin, Bakery, Blow Jobs, Cake, Face-Fucking, Food Kink, Food Sex, Genital Piercing, M/M, Office Worker Arthur, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, cake decorator Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable_Nakahara/pseuds/Sable_Nakahara
Summary: Merlin:Stop by on your way home? I have some new flavors I'm working on and I could use a second mouth.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Dessert is Served, My Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkalot 2020: Bingo Challenge  
> Prompt: Food Play  
> Team: Dragons

> **Merlin:** _Stop by on your way home? I have some new flavors I'm working on and I could use a second mouth._

The text rumbled Arthur's pocket just as he was leaving the building. Upon seeing the message, he smiled and shot a text back.

> **Arthur:** _Sure, so long as you don't feed me that putrid black licorice flavor again. Be there in 20._

A text came back almost just as quickly. 

> **Merlin:** _Hey, that's one of my more popular flavors. Women love it._

Arthur rolled his eyes. He didn't doubt that the women who frequented his shop would like that flavor, but it was certainly not for him. He'd nearly gagged - for the first time ever while eating Merlin's food - when he'd tried it. Shuddering at the memory, he put his phone away and hurried to his car. 

_________________ 

Merlin finished placing everything just as he heard Arthur come through the back door. "In here!" He called. 

Arthur came into the little bakery kitchen a moment later. "Well, it smells delightful, so that's a good sign you aren't trying to poison me." 

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Trust me, If I wanted to poison you, I'd have done it ages ago." He brushed his hands on his apron and leaned in to kiss Arthur's cheek. "How was work?" 

"Same as usual." He answered. "Although perhaps a bit more boring. Kilgharrah wouldn't let us leave our meeting on time until he'd thoroughly lectured about the proper use of the copier machines." 

"Did someone make a copy of their arse again?" Merlin laughed. 

"Yes, and the poor bastard did it on the copier in Kilgarrah's office." 

They both burst out laughing. "I suppose he's been sacked then?" 

Arthur took off his coat and sat at the barstool next to the island counter. "Worse, he has to clean and disinfect everything in the office. Starting with that copier. And all while Kilgharrah stood behind him breathing fire down his neck." 

A terrible fate." Merlin grinned. 

"Let's hope I don't suffer the same. What did you have for me to test this time?" He peered over Merlin's shoulder, but Merlin had covered the pan up. 

"Right!" His grin only widened. "Close your eyes and open your mouth." 

Arthur's eyes narrowed suspiciously but he obeyed. 

"I want you to tell me first the flavor that comes to mind, and what you think of the sweetness profile." When Arthur nodded, he took up one of his treats and gently placed it in Arthur's mouth, guiding his hand to hold the stick at the end 

The first thing Arthur noticed was definitely the shape. And realizing now what it was, his dick gave a hard throb. 

Deciding to take his time, he slowly suckled at the smooth crest. The white chocolate melted a bit under his tongue and he noticed now a tangy-sweet flavor. "Mmmm." He took a small bite. "Pink lemonade?" He asked, opening his eyes. 

Merlin was watching him intently. "Yes!" He grinned. 

"It's delicious. Much better than the abomination of black licorice." He looked down now at the stick and confirmed his suspicions, this was one of Merlin's very popular dickpops. That is, dick-shaped cakepops. 

"Will you ever get over that? I didn't know you hated the flavor." 

"Never!" Arthur teased with feigned indignance. "My tongue was abused!" 

Merlin rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched with held-back laughter. "Alright, well, let me make it up now. Next flavor." He grabbed another and Arthur's mouth watered. 

He'd never once imagined sitting in a bakery kitchen eating various dick-shaped foods, but since he'd first walked into Merlin's shop looking for an erotic-themed gagcake for Leon, he'd had more than his fair-share. 

Despite this, it never ceased to get him hot under the collar. Especially with Merlin always staring at him while he ate them. Worse though, was perhaps when Merlin ate them. 

He licked up the shaft and over the head before nibbling the end. "It tastes… like… fairyfloss?" 

"Correct! You're getting better at this." Merlin had been laser-focused staring at his lips, his pupils blown wide. "Let's make it a little harder, shall we?" 

He pulled another one out and Arthur was sure Merlin was trying to get him aroused on purpose. It looked strikingly like Merlin's - complete with an edible barbell through the end. 

"Savor this one, really try to get the experience of the flavor." Merlin instructed languidly. Instead of handing it to him, he held it to Arthur's lips, gently brushing the head against them. 

Another throb in his pants and he was positively sporting now. He met Merlin's eyes and kept them locked as he parted his lips. Merlin slowly slid the cake in and his breath hitched ever so slightly. 

Arthur moved, taking more of the shaft in, then drew back on it. The sweet coating ever-so-slightly melted. He grabbed Merlin's hand that was holding it in place and dipped his head again, going to the base. 

" _Mmmm,_ " he moaned around it and closed his eyes. 

He could hear Merlin's breathing now, the small "sst" intake of air as he watched him. This only made him more enthusiastic. 

He pulled back and swirled his tongue around the head again, over the edible barbell. The milky color of the white chocolate only made his mouth look more lewd. 

"Fuck." Merlin cursed under his breath. 

Arthur smiled before finally taking a bite. "Is it… some kind of nut?" He asked, looking at the purple cake. 

"Ube." Merlin answered, freeing his hand from Arthur's. "It's a purple yam." 

"It's very good, subtle… mildly sweet. Which makes it very pleasant, not overbearing." He set the pop down and pulled Merlin closer by the apron. "but I think you forgot the last flavor for me to try." 

"Saved the best for last." Merlin murmured. He could taste the sweetness on Arthur's lips as they kissed. 

"Good thing I always have room for dessert." Arthur smiled and began to trail kisses down his neck, then without warning, he pulled Merlin up and onto the clear side of the countertop 

Merlin let out a soft gasp, but didn't protest. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you did this purposefully." Arthur said as he nibbled along his collarbone. 

_"Who, me? Never."_ Merlin ran his hands through Arthur's hair and gave a small tug. "I'm innocent. How could you suggest such a scandalous thing?" 

"Mhmmm." Arthur hummed incredulously. His hands slid under the apron now, down to the button and fly of Merlin's trousers. "Then tell me," he leaned in and kissed him briefly while he snaked his hand in, "why is your cock so rock-hard?" He freed him from the confines of his underwear and firmly stroked.

Merlin bit his lip and let his head fall to Arthur's shoulder. "Alright...maybe…" he conceded, " _…maybe_ it was a bit planned." 

Arthur grinned and let his fingers glide over the velvety-soft skin of the glans before purposefully grazing the metal ball ends. Unlike the dickpop, Merlin had _two_ barbells through his. It was fittingly named "the magic cross" Arthur had learned. And it definitely did magical things. 

"Ah~" Merlin's hot breath hit his neck and ear and it sent a wave of goose-skin down his back. 

"Didn't...ah..." His voice was breathy, "didn't you learn it's improper to play with your food?" 

"Sneaky **_and_ ** impatient, what am I going to do with you?" Arthur teased. He shifted and let his other hand caress his balls. 

"Torture me, I suppose?" 

"If you think **_this_ ** is torture..." 

Merlin rolled his eyes half heartedly and pulled Arthur by the shirt into a blustering kiss. All teeth and tongue, biting aggressively. 

It knocked the breath out of Arthur.

"Dessert is served, **_My Lord._ ** Merlin breathed, pulling his apron aside. 

Arthur's dick throbbed at the display. Making eye-contact, he then descended upon him. 

He circled around the crown, his tongue caught at the metal balls and Merlin cried out. 

Arthur flicked his tongue over the meatus teasingly then took him in one go. He could feel the metal against his throat and groaned. 

_"Fuck~"_ Merlin keened. 

Arthur worked him mercilessly, stroking his balls while he forced his throat to relax. He choked slightly, but didn't relent. 

"Arthur! Bloody- if you-" Merlin's hands fell to the edge of the cool marble countertop, his breathing nothing but a series of sharp inhales and exhales. 

Arthur suddenly popped off. "Fuck my throat raw." He demanded. 

"Don't need to tell me twice." Merlin huffed a laugh, gripped his hair with both hands and shoved his cock back in, thrusting just as mercilessly. 

Arthur choked again, his eyes teared up, but he didn't try to pull away. 

"Mmmm, take it all." Merlin hummed. 

Several more thrusts and he was coming down Arthur's clenched throat, legs twitching. 

"Best flavor yet." Arthur panted when Merlin pulled out. 

**Author's Note:**

> This stemmed from another fic idea I am working on and takes place in that au, so this isn't the last you'll see of Erotic Baker Merlin 😁


End file.
